Song of Fire and Ice
by 10868letsgo
Summary: "At the beginning, i find you annoying and hated when you treated me like a child. Then, we i saw you again, i relieaze that you are meant to be my wife. I love you, Dagny." Bjorn and Dagny are like fire and ice, they can lash together against their forces. But they all agree, that fire can burn and Ice so cold it burns!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Dagny! Dagny, where are you child?!" Floki giggles and laugh more. He knew that his child is good at hiding. She will make an excellent warrior to scout for her army.

A little girl barely reaching her pre-teens age, but not flowered yet as she was sitting on the tree branch looking at the skies wondering if the gods are truly watching them. Her appearance is brought people to question.

She is foreigner.

Floki had found her when she was a smaller at a shipwreck that washed upon their shores. Floki investigated and he told her that somewhere out there they knew how to make good ships that he had never seen before.

Dagny was there, a sole survivor holding a sword barely holding it. Floki is amazed and comment of afraid she is, but determines to kill if she must.

He took her in as his daughter or apprentice in his work.

"Dagny!"

Dagny is the name she has been given. She looks down and smiles as she swiftly jump branches and branches as she swings her arms and flex itself to come.

"Now where on this land does she have to hide?"

Dagny sneaked quietly behind him.

"Dagny!" She tugged on his shirt.

Floki scared himself and turned to his spitfire of a child. Dagny giggles as Floki smiled in amusement. "There you are!"

Floki hugged her.

"Well, now that you are here. Let's go for a surprise."

Dagny nodded. They walked through the forest together. Dagny must fend off her curiosity

"Floki, who are we meeting today?"

Floki hummed and replied, "We are going to see Ragnar and his son Bjorn."

Dagny looks confused. "Why?"

Floki turned, "Why not?"

"I mean, why would he come of all days? And to bring his child with him?"

Floki laughs out, "It's a secret. And besides I thought you like Ragnar." Dagny answered, "I don't dislike him. But he is strange, but this child of his is a complete stranger!"

He laughs, "Hmm. Hmmm. True. His son is little older than you. I hope you two would become friends like me and Ragnar."

"Is this the only boy I am going to go near?" Dagny teased him. Floki gave mocked offense, "Child, I am only showing concern to that Ragnar son won't survive without your fist bashing his head!"

Dagny laughs.

Floki laughs, but quickly heard from the distances. He shushed Dagny and both serious faces appeared in their expression.

They heard two people talking and walking.

Dagny saw two male a father and a son. They look closely resembled together and Dagny looked at the boy. To her, she is not impressed. She was hoping a strong warrior.

Floki put on his mask and jumped in front of Bjorn. He nudged his daughter to playfully scare them on the other side.

"Floki," Ragnar introduce them. "This is my son, Bjorn."

"Hello," Floki greeted him.

"Floki…" Ragnar was shushed by Floki and made a serious face. "You hear that?" The bushes are being rustled and scraping of the leaves. Bjorn stationed himself closed to his father as Ragnar positioned slightly to prepare for the outcome. A silent growling made all three men stiffen as a wolf head pop and let out a playful howl.

"Hello!" Dagny greeted. She is wearing a wolf pelt with its head cover with the wolf down to the feet. She gave wolfish grin.

Floki laughed as Bjorn looked upset that he was scared for nothing. Ragnar looked amused and pretend to be stern of Floki. "Did you drag your daughter into this joke of yours?"

"Yes. But don't let her appearance fool you. She is clever and mischief enough as Loki, the God of Trickster then you realize." Floki rubbed her pelt that removed to show then her appearance.

Bjorn never had seen her appearance before. She looks so different. He wasn't quite sure, but then again her eye seemed too squinted slightly.

"Hello, Dagny." Ragnar met the girl on occasion because he asked Floki about where she came from. When he told him the story Ragnar felt inspired and knew that there is west from here. A land of riches and wonders of the world, Dagny here is that inspiration that he needed to go.

She is still growing and not flowered yet by Floki had told him. No doubt that she will be a beauty that Viking men would love to grab her into their homes. Dagny would no doubt put up a good fight.

"Hello, Ragnar." Dagny smiled at him. She wished to be a shieldwoman like his wife that he told her so many stories every time he would visit.

"This is my son, Bjorn." Dagny observed the boy. She admits that he is cute enough, but not sure of his skills as a warrior. No doubt he would be taller than her. Give or take years that would come. He resembled like Ragnar, but he doesn't look completely like Ragnar. Probably inherited his mother's softer features, like his funny big ears.

"You have funny ears." Dagny announced. Bjorn down right hates her for that comment. Yes, his father did joke about his ears in a jesting manner, but now this girl told him that.

"Yea, well…you have funny eyes." Bjorn clumsy told her off. Dagny just stared at him with a skeptical look that says it all, _seriously that's best insult._

Ragnar cover his amused smile behind his arm while Floki giggles and watch the event unfold.

"True." Dagny admit herself that she looks different then the Northman. And she walked straight forward to Bjorn and tugged his ear playfully. "But you still have funny ears."

Dagny back away quickly before laugh at her own joke. Bjorn glared at her thinking she was making fun of him. Ragnar clapped his hand on his son shoulder.

"Hello, how are you?" Floki approach Bjorn in a friendly manner.

Bjorn answered, "Well. Thank you, sir." Bjorn still has manners he learns from his parents. Floki took a bold step to closely examine him.

"Let me see." Floki saw Bjorn appearance which he pities the boy, but he had a feeling Dagny would help him when they are older.

"You have your father's eyes…unfortunately." He seemed sympathy. Bjorn narrowed his eyes thinking he is making fun of him as his daughter did.

"Why unfortunately?" His father asked.

He answered with a teasing smile, "It means he will be like you, and therefore he will want to do better than you, and you will hate him for it."

Ragnar waited for moment before raising his stick to hit in for that jest. Floki back away with a giggle childlike. Dagny cover her mouth to hide her laughter.

Bjorn is skeptical about Floki foreseeing him. "How can you tell by looking at my face?"

"It's the same with trees. I can tell which trees will make the best planks just by looking at them."

"Floki is a boat-builder." Ragnar told Bjorn. "And among other things." Floki seemed to relax himself and walked normally to find the perfect the tree to build the boat.

Floki walked and jumpy around to find the perfect tree so, he did. Dagny follow him and it was the same tree that she loved to climb up this morning.

"This is the one. Inside this tree are two almost perfect planks. They will bend, and then curve, like a woman's body from the thighs to the back." Floki grab his axe and started chopping this magnificent tree to build it based on the Gods image.

"When I split this tree, I will find them."

"You can see that?" Bjorn question Floki sanity.

Dagny glared at him that he assault Floki. Floki striding to Bjorn with his wild gaze. "I joke about many things, Son of Ragnar, but never-ship building. Do you imagine ships are just dead things?" Floki gave a scowl look at the boy.

Bjorn wanted to look at his father for help, but that girl name Dagny gave threating look and crackle her knuckles that warned him that she will beat him to submissive. Bjorn is actually afraid of her than his mother.

So, Bjorn gave a slowly shake his head no. Floki gave him amused smile and the entire tense atmosphere became clear. Dagny looked at him and relax her battle stance.

"So…" Ragnar asked Floki. "What about our boat?"

"Yes. Yes. Come on. Let's go Dagny!" Floki called out to her. Dagny was already by his side. That scared Ragnar and Bjorn that they were sure she was at their side moments ago.

Ragnar shook his head in amusement. She is an excellent scouter.

Now let's get down to business.

As Ragnar and Floki are talking in business, Bjorn decided to walk with Dagny who's carrying a fishing rod and bucket.

Bjorn looked at her as he notices that she is a bit shorter than her. She went to the water just on her knee as she swooshed the string at it carried itself across the ocean. Dagny did it with grace like she would throw a spear or shot an arrow. Bjorn wonders did she do this as a hobby, food or practice her focus and patience.

"If you wanted to watch, then watch otherwise go away if you're bored." Dagny voice held strong but soft like a silk robe that he felt at market.

Bjorn hated being told off by some girl!

"Just wonder why standing there and fishing." He clumsily asked. Gods why is it so hard to challenge her?! Bjorn thought to himself.

"Simple. Warriors are to charge and kill anything in their path. But someone like me must remain calm and observed everything since after all; someone has to keep a level head to make sure boys like you don't do anything stupid." Dagny said in monotone.

Bjorn gave an angry huff and walked back to his father who is talking to Floki. Oh yes, Dagny is a type a person who challenges everyone's question.

Bjorn sulked in a corner Floki workplace while his father and Floki are talking. Floki got to work. Ragnar notice his son and asked him.

"What's wrong?"

"Dagny so she is so Ugh!" Bjorn doesn't know why, but she frustrated him and making feel that he is stupid around her.

Ragnar tried not to laugh at his poor son interaction with Dagny. It was similar way, how he met his wife. She was so strong, fierce and confident. When they were younger as children; they would fight and fight until he realized that he loves her fiery temper as they gotten older.

"Don't take to heart. Dagny is just one of those special shieldwoman that know how to pin the men down without so much as lifting a sword. Ha! Your mother was the same thing when I first saw her. I have a feeling that there will be a wedding between you both soon."

Bjorn showed redness in his ears and yelled off, "No!"

Ragnar looked at him with raised eyebrow, "No? You sure?" He teased his son more. Bjorn choked and squeaked a bit.

His son admits that she is cute and fierce, but he doesn't like girls yet. He wants to marry for love like his parents and can't imagine with Dagny as his wife. She is so annoying and treated him as if he is a child to her when he is older than she is.

He doesn't like Dagny. Not. At. All!

Floki excitedly explained Ragnar. "It will be lighter and carry bigger sail." Ragnar noticed that the boat is different. "The construction is different."

Floki continued, "It's built to with strong central plank. The two stakes above it are nailed directly onto the knees of the frame. But the ones below-Look!" Floki showed them the ones below. "-are cleated and landed onto the frames, so they can move in relation to each other. This means the boat won't butt against the waves like a goat," he hit it with a fits. "-but move over them like a ripple." His hand had evenly in the air as an example.

"The hull is deeper." Ragnar noted with some trepidation. "How will my men set their oars?"

"I will cut them into the sheerstrakes, and ports can be closed when the boat is at sea."

Dagny came back with a bucket full of 20 fishes and two eels and seaweed kelp. She is pleased that all it takes was good focus and patient that she received so much for them to eat tonight. Her hearing had caught up with their conversation and saw Floki's boat he is building.

She watches both men talking.

"And you think that it could handle long sea voyages?" Good question from Ragnar. Dagny thought.

"That's why I'm building it."

Ragnar questioned, "But is it strong enough?"

"We won't know until we try." Floki has sobered a bit. It was true. This is the first time he builds a different boat before.

"When will it be ready?"

They are so close to their goals.

Floki turned looked a bit embarrassed, "Uh, as to that…."

Ragnar eager for his answered, "What?"

Dagny told them bluntly, "We're out of money." She mumbles distastefully, 'Greedy Blacksmiths bastards."

Floki cringed and Ragnar is not amused. Great, winter is coming near and it's harder for Dagny to hunt for food and scavenger from the garden to gather. She knows it. Floki knows it. Hell, even Ragnar knows it.

He explained, "We have to pay for the sail and the anchor…you know what those blacksmiths are like." Floki spit on the ground angrily. "Dagny is right they are greedy bastards."

Ragnar knew there is a risk. So, he gave him his last raid money he has to Floki for the anchor.

"For the anchor. It's all I have left from last summer's raid."

Floki felt joy and thankful for it.

"Don't worry! We'll soon be rich as dwarves!" Floki laugh in glee. They have worked to do.

"Come, Bjorn." Ragnar told his son. The warrior patted her head.

Both Bjorn and Dagny looked at each other. Dagny gave Bjorn a tongue sticking out and pull her eye down at him. Bjorn looked at her in contempt.

* * *

 **So, what you think? Give me your comments and reviews are appreciated. Thank you!**

 **DAGNY looks like f2cc0aff06967f81270bbf1fc1029f90**

 **Dagny is From the Old Norse name Dagný, which was derived from the elements dagr "day" and ný "new".**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Discourage litigation. Persuade your neighbors to compromise whenever you can. As a peacemaker the lawyer has superior opportunity of being a good man. There will still be business enough." -Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

 **I don't own Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Again!" Largertha ordered as Dagny twirled her spear and quick like the wind. Largertha admits that this girl is good, but she tips her sword at her ankle. She used the sand to make the girl flip onto her back.

"Good, but remember you need to be more impractical if you wish to survive."

Dagny sound off a groan, but gotten up to stand on her feet.

"Yes, Largertha."

"So, Largertha, I got to ask?" She questioned as she looked at the shieldwoman.

"Yes," Largertha answered.

"When did you believe that I could go raiding?"

Largertha looked at her and shake her head, 'no'.

"Ugh!" She shouted in frustrations causing few birds fly form the trees.

Largertha laugh a bit as she remembers how young and impatient she was when she was at that age.

"That means never!"

"Come now, Dagny," She coaxed her as she put her hand onto her shoulder. "There is still time and patient." They walked together to her house. "Think of your fishing trips. You know that if you wait at the right time. You will catch the best fish in the rivers."

"I guess," Dagny mumbled grumpily.

"Now go on," Largertha urged her to the side, "Go home to Floki. You have a boat to finish." Dagny nodded as she ran far away from Ragnar's home and back to Floki's.

* * *

"I miss the quiet." She mumbled as she carved up Thor's hammer on the wood. The men and woman are shouting orders and gathering everything to prepare to travel far west.

Dagny looked into the wooden Thor's hammer. She checks to see if it is right. She blows at the sides and continue to make it just right.

Finally, she is done! If she do says so, herself. Dagny nodded and walked to where Floki and his boat are.

She looks around as there are no wives to say goodbye or any children. She figured that Ragnar planned to sneak away from the Earls eyes and travel without his permission.

She knew the risks, but she admired his courage to go to west.

Dagny looked at the boat and she could tell that this was made by the Gods.

"Well?" She turned and saw Floki being eager to hear her opinion. "What do you think Dagny?"

Dagny has to admit that she never see the boat like this before.

"It feels like if the Gods themselves had use boat for Odin's favorite son, Balder and his wife, Nanna. To carry them to Valhalla, let's hope that is not where you going, Floki."

Floki giggles and happily dance around then come to Dagny. "It's up to the Gods decision if we are to die or not."

Dagny looked calmly at someone behind him. Ragnar held a knife at Floki's throat. "Where's my anchor?"

She watches how calm Floki is. "It was promised today."

"Maybe your blacksmith is a liar."

Floki showed Ragnar the hair he got. "I don't think so." He turned to Ragnar knowing eyes. "This is the hair of the Blacksmith's daughter head."

"I promised him that if he went to Earl Haraldson. I would find a way to kill his daughter." Ragnar lowered his knife as Floki laughed proudly at what he had done.

Dagny shift her feet nervously, but face them in brave front. She knows that desperate times call for desperate measures.

He nodded to Dagny and she returned it to him. They went back to their home where Floki and Dagny slave, Tysha is filling bowl with water.

With Floki leaves to journey to West, it is up to her and Tysha to keep this house in order when he is gone.

"I still see no Knut." Ragnar pointed it out.

"Well, that's because he is not here." Floki shrugged with no worries attitude. "He hasn't send word either."

"That troubles me."

"We live in a sea of troubles."

"More incoming." Dagny nodded behind them. "It looks like he loved his daughter more than his work."

A cart appears with faint trails behind it.

"Here is yours." Floki flicked a hair to him. "And this is mine."

Dagny shake her head at his childish ethics.

"Have you little faith in me?" Ragnar voice mad her turn around in startled.

"That depends," Dagny added, "Does Odin have faith in you?"

Ragnar blank expression appeared in his face, but let out chuckles. Yes, she is feisty this one is.

"I believe All-father does since I am his blood." Many claim he does have the Blood of Odin, but Dagny is skeptical about it. However, if he brings proof that there is west then she will believe.

Dagny nodded in acceptance. "Then I pray that you will find it."

Ragnar laughs. Oh yes, if Freya wills it. She will make Dagny a fine wife to Bjorn.

Dagny is carving up one of the Gods such as Odin's ravens.

Dagny saw Tysha bring a bowl of water. "Master." She watches as the water stood still for Floki. Floki went in to clean himself and said, "May the Gods bless us with powerful winds and clam seas."

Floki shooed the woman as she went to Ragnar and his brother, Rollo.

She went inside to place it there in the back of the house. She did not notice that Rollo is behind her. Dagny turned to see, but saw no one there. She shrugged off and left the workshop.

Rollo no longer behind her had gone to Tysha, Floki's slave.

Rollo had gone and forces himself upon Tysha. Tysha knew that she can't do anything about it as she is a slave and he is a free man.

Dagny watches from her home to see the Vikings set off to West.

"Tysha, come." She ordered as Tysha followed dutifully behind her.

She notices that Tysha looks dirty and hair is messing.

"Is something wrong?"

Tysha shake her head no.

"We have no time for her klutz hands. We must make a sacrifice for them to succeed."

* * *

 **Okay, that is the second chapter of the story. Give me reviews and comments. Don't worry the next chapter will show more Bjorn and Dagny moments together.**


End file.
